


Wrapping

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for karasu_hime and originally posted to Livejournal in 2006. Set during their school years.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasu_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=karasu_hime).



> Written for karasu_hime and originally posted to Livejournal in 2006. Set during their school years.

Lily sighed pleasantly as she lay before the fire, wrapping her Christmas presents. Snape was nibbling at her neck and Lupin was running his fingers along her side. Paper, ribbons and sellotape was spread around them, making the dorm room look more like Madame Rifkin’s Gift Emporium than a place to study.

“How long are we going to be alone?” Lupin asked, reaching over to suck Snape’s fingers. Snape gasped then pulled Lupin closer and kissed him. Lily moaned in contentment.

“Another hour at least,” she replied. “But I need to finish wrapping these…”

“I’d much prefer to unwrap you,” Snape purred, releasing Lupin’s tongue and beginning to unbutton Lily’s blouse.

“Excellent idea, Severus,” Lupin concurred, slipping his hands up Lily’s skirt and pulling down her tights.

“Boys!” Lily admonished but she couldn’t keep the stern look on her face while delicate fingers began stroking her inside and out. “Oh…well, I suppose I can wrap these later…”


End file.
